The Dancing Dream
by Magawa
Summary: Usagi's having nightmares about the past, and the future. Everyone seems to know her destiny, including Mamoru, but Usagi's still left in the dark. Dancing lessons just might be the key to remembering...
1. Default Chapter

A.N. I am reposting this in a re-edited format. I wrote this…quite awhile ago (11-6-04) and coming back to it… I'm not sure if I'm a good enough writer to continue it. I mean, I reread it and actually thought, "Hey this is pretty decent, I wonder who wrote it?" I guess that's what I get for putting it with all the other fanfics I've got archived on my hard drive without an author's name attached… I am so dumb…

The Dancing Dream

By Magawa

A soft sniffling was heard in the dark bedroom before a piercing scream rent the air and woke the screaming girl from her troubled slumber. Sitting bolt upright, the girl's wide blue eyes scanned the room without really seeing anything. Her breath came in unsteady gasps and sweat rolled off her trembling body, soaking her tangled sheets. A sleek black cat leapt up onto the bed and curled herself around her mistress soothingly.

"Bad dreams again?" the cat asked quietly, coaxing the girl to switch her focus from the dream to reality. The girl remained unresponsive for a few dead seconds. The girl's beautiful blue eyes were shadowed and unfocused as though replaying the nightmare in all it's horror. Tears continued to course down her cheeks as she gently placed a hand on the black cat, shakily stroking her smooth fur.

"Yes Luna," the girl replied, her voice breaking with unsuppressed emotion, "very bad dreams."

Luna tilted her face upwards towards the quietly sobbing girl revealing the perfect crescent moon on her forehead and concerned feline eyes.

"Usagi please don't cry like that, it breaks my heart too, you know." Placing her front paws gently against the girl's chest, Luna eased the girl back into a more comfortable reclining position. The cat settled herself comfortably on the girl's chest before asking, "Will you tell me about it?"

"Yes," Usagi answered timidly as Luna began to purr in gentle approval. The girl's anguished tears began to subside as she related her dream. The first part wasn't sad at all really. It was the same familiar old dream she'd had off and on since for almost as long as she could remember... It was only the last few moments of tonight's dream that struck terror though her very soul. But that terror, however momentary, was enough to taint the entire vision and ruin the beauty of it.

Heaving a huge sigh, Usagi began to tell her dream. _I will not cry_, she thought, _It hurts Luna when I cry…I cannot cry…_

"It started off just as it always does… the dancing dream…I've had it for a long time now…In the dream, I am always paired with the same man. He's tall and commanding with black hair and thundercloud eyes," her eyes closed briefly in recollection, savoring the man's remembered presence. "He's strong and when we're dancing it feels like I'm not even moving my feet. It's more like floating… It's wonderful…

"Sometimes in the dream we'd be in street clothes and dancing in some kind of gym or classroom or something like that. Other times we're both dressed for a masque or a ball or something because I'm wearing this gorgeous dress that 'swishes' as we dance around. We're in a huge, ballroom with towering white pillars and beautiful open air balconies. When we get near the balconies, I can see the stars, but I can't see the moon anywhere. Or well, it doesn't look like the moon as we know it, you know? It's not yellow and it doesn't have craters or anything like the moon is supposed to. Instead this big and beautiful blue and green moon is in its place… its strange thinking about it now, but it didn't seem strange in the dream…. Anyway, I think it might be a masque because he's wearing this little white mask that covers the upper part of his face. It's definitely the same man though because his eyes are the same stormy blue…

"Lately the dream's been changing," Usagi said, tone dropping as if dismissing the beauty amidst the despair. "It doesn't matter whether I am in plain clothes or the ball gown… I just get the feeling that I'm deeply in love with this guy, and that he's in love with me too…" Luna could feel the girl's heartbeat accelerate under her as the story became more intense and consuming. Luna just purred louder, hoping the rumbling sensation against the girl's chest would be enough to counterbalance the raw emotion tearing at the fragile girl.

Usagi continued, absentmindedly stoking the cat as she became lost in the dream world yet again..

"So we love each other, and we both know it, but there's something wrong and I'm frightened for him, but I don't really know why… I didn't know why, "she corrected, choking back a sob.

"There was a battle, some kind of civil war or something," Usagi stated with fresh determination. A regal bitterness crept into the young girl's voice that Luna had never heard before. An unintentional shudder swept through the cat's body and with it came a flash of remembrance too brief and fleeting to grasp onto.

"He told me to stay where it was safe… but I couldn't leave him! I watched from the balcony where he had given me the locket…"

"What locket?" Luna interrupted, memories quickly resurfacing as events of the past began to take their rightful place within her circle of consciousness.

"Oh I forgot!" she exclaimed, all girlish joy for a second before plummeting back into despair. "Endymion gave me a beautiful star locket that lights up and plays music. He gave it to me so that I would remember him…right before the battle, right before he… right before he kissed me… Oh Luna! Why couldn't things have stayed as they were?" she wailed covering her eyes with her hands as though that alone would stop the dreams, her inner vision.

"Hush now," Luna commanded, "it's only a dream. Nothing worth getting worked up over…"

"Oh, but Luna it was so vivid! It certainly felt real… the pain is real… And when he died, when he was torn from my grasp, the pain was too much to bear. I threw myself off the balcony to be with him, to just hold his hand for a second longer… If I hadn't woken up I think I would have died too."

_Oh my precious princess, you did die… Your memories are finally resurfacing and the remembrance will be painful… I wonder how long it will take for us to find Endymion again. _

"Who is Endymion?" Luna asked, gently probing the girl's memories.

"Endymion?" the girl asked, forgetting her own previous use of the name. "I don't know. It sounds familiar, but I don't remember… I don't remember…."

"That's okay," Luna whispered soothingly. "It's all over now. Go back to sleep little one. I'll keep watch over you." Luna's purring seemed to reverberate throughout Usagi's entire body, relaxing and comforting her so that sleep could claim her once again. Even in repose, silent tears slipped from beneath her lids, dampening her hair and pillow with their crystal moisture.

With morning came the sun and the banishment of her fears. The telltale signs were still there though in the red of her eyes and the dark circles underneath. Her face was dry and tear encrusted, the salt making her skin feel rough and heavy. Looking into the bathroom mirror at her haggard appearance only made her feel worse.

_I want to see him again. I want to be with him, but I don't want to see him die again. It's too painful… even if it is just a dream…_ She continued to wash her face, following her daily routine_. I will not let this affect me. No one needs to know and I don't think Luna will tell the girls if I ask her not to…_

Usagi glanced upward from cleaning her teeth to gaze thoughtfully in the mirror. Her eyes were still red-rimmed and tired but she looked much fresher than when she'd entered. After rinsing her mouth and gathering her pajamas, Usagi exited the bathroom, determined not to let her nightmares haunt her daydreams…


	2. Part Two

A.N. Repost of this story… Sailor Moon and all of its affiliated characters are STILL not mine.

The Dancing Dream

Chapter Two

By Magawa

_Great Serenity this is boring! At least I know I'm not missing anything important when I doze off during class… _

Usagi's eyes drooped and her head started to tip forward dangerously before jerking back in alarmed alertness. Most days she'd have no problem drifting off during class – what did it matter anyway? She'd always made it by… But today was different. What if she fell asleep and dreamt? Her dreams in class were normally pretty good, you know? Cookies, doughnuts and the like all paraded before her and other such simple nonsense. But what if she broke out screaming like she had last night? There'd be no plausible way to keep the girls from knowing everything and she'd have to deal with the worried stares of her classmates and teachers. It was better to just stay awake, even if it was incredibly difficult.

_How on Mercury can Ami stand all this senseless learning? I mean I know she's a genius, but you think she'd be smart enough to get out of this academic stuff…_

Still fighting drowsiness, Usagi began to doodle where her notes should have been. Hearts and crescent moons were the first to adorn her page before she began on a more intricate design of ivy and random blossoms. Usagi's mind began to wander again as she absentmindedly began sketching the figure of a man, carefully adding features and shading where necessary. She was so preoccupied that she missed the teacher's closing comments and her looming presence over the blissfully unsuspecting's desk.

"Usagi I _was_ going to congratulate you on finally managing to stay awake in class and take notes, but now that I see what you've been up to this whole time I'll save my breath. I honestly don't understand why you feel the need to sleep in my class all the time. You're just barely getting by Usagi. I know you can do better if you would just try and … "

"Geez, is this what you call saving your breath?" Usagi mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Miss Tsukino?"

"I was just saying it'd be much easier for me to stay awake if the material were more interesting. It's just so boring all the time."

"Boring!" the woman exclaimed. "I suppose you'd rather me explain it with," looking down at Usagi's notebook, "hearts, moons, flowers and men?"

"Yes!" Usagi affirmed happily.

"Well it would certainly hold _my_ interest…" Makoto muttered from somewhere close by. Usagi had to smile. _If only everything could be explained via old boyfriends Makoto would be set for life…_

"Oh I give up on you for today!" the teacher exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air as if in frustrated emphasis of her statement. She stalked away in mock anger thinking, Usagi_ is so talented. I just wish there was some way I could make her see the value of her own potential… to make her realize that if she put any effort into it all that she'd blow them all away… I wonder…_

The small crowd that had gathered around Usagi's desk to hear the exchange now pressed in closer against the desk. Mako leaned over her shoulder staring intently at the man Usagi had drawn.

Usagi laughed delightedly. "Don't tell me - I know this one. He looks like your old boyfriend, right?"

"No way," Mako shot back, "I was thinking it looks a lot like Mamoru."

"No it doesn't," Usagi said unthinkingly, "it looks like the man from my dream."

"You dream about Mamoru then? I thought you hated him."

"I do hate that jerk and this doesn't look a thing like him." Usagi said jabbing a judicious finger at the sketch.

"I think it looks like him too Usagi, "Ami said, voice soft and clear as always.

_Shoot! If Ami thinks it looks like him it probably does…_ Sneaking a peek at the sketch out of the corner of her eye her mental jaw dropped. _Oh hell! It does look like him! That doesn't mean it is him though, right? Right? _

"I definitely wasn't drawing that jerk!" Usagi stated through half-clenched teeth.

Feeling Usagi's battle aura rise dangerously Mako and Ami backed off for the time being. Mako smirked undeterred, _Then we can bring it up at the meeting later and Rei will get the brunt of her anger instead of us…_ Leaving the building and heading towards the temple the three girls made light chatter about school gossip, boys and when they were alone, the youma they had fought earlier that week.

"What? Are you insane? How on Pluto could you EVER think I liked that self-absorbed jerk?"

"You did draw him in your notebook amidst flowers, hearts and moons, Usagi" Ami pointed out matter-of-factly.

"I was NOT drawing him. I don't even think it looks like him!" Usagi pouted stubbornly.

"I can't believe you'd go after my boyfriend Meatballhead!" Rei said indignantly.

"For the love of the moon, I was not drawing Mamoru-baka!"

Luna, intent on stopping the mini-argument, leapt onto the small table to study the sketch. "It's a good sketch," she said. _A good likeness of Mamoru and Endymion… I wonder if…_

Usagi looked horrified. "Oh Luna! Not you too! I thought at least you'd be on my side!" she wailed.

"Now now. We need to stop this foolishness. We have more important things to think about. We need to discuss the Negaverse. We never know when or where they're going to attack. We don't even know where their base of operations is. I've asked Central, but they don't seem to have any more intelligence than we do."

"So what do you propose we should do Luna?" Makoto asked.

"Rei do you think you could do a fire reading on what the Negaverse's ultimate plans are? I mean we know they're sapping people's energy, but for what purpose? Ami do you think you could use your computer to try to locate the coordinates of their base? I think the best thing to do would be to hit them before they hit us – especially since we never know where or when they'll strike."

"What about us Luna?" Usagi queried eager as always to be of help.

"I want you and Makoto to train up some. You may be the leader, Usagi, but you're terribly clumsy."

"Hey!" Usagi cried, all wounded pride, as Rei snickered.

"I'm sorry Usagi," Luna amended. "I didn't mean it quite like that. It's just you're still growing, and you're not quite as graceful as the others are just yet…"

"I know…" Usagi said mournfully.

"Hey I have an idea!" Makoto announced brightly. "There's a ball room dancing class starting up on Monday. You could join the class and practice being graceful and everything. They make athletes take dance all the time to make them more graceful and if it works for those big burly footballers, it'll definitely work for our Bunny." Usagi's heart dropped like a stone at the prospect of ball room dancing so soon after her nightmares.

"That's not a bad idea," Luna approved.

"Mamoru's in that class!" Rei jumped in. "I wanted to take it, but I can't make the times offered."

Luna's thoughts flew. _Destiny takes a hand yet again…_

"Oh no. There's no way I'm taking a class to get me graceful if that jerk is going to be there."

"That's too bad," Ami said, "Because I think it really _will_ make you graceful and then Mamoru will just _have_ to stop teasing you…"

"Let's not jump to any conclusions here, okay?" Luna soothed. "We're not even sure if Usagi can make the offered times."

"Yeah!" Usagi said instantly cheering. _I may not have to take it at all…_

"However," Luna continued, undaunted by Usagi's oh-so-apparent joy, "if there is any way that you _can_ make the class times then you will Usagi. You really need the practice and I think you'll really enjoy it. I know you're worried about the dream, but don't let it bother you too much, okay? This might even make it go away…"

"What dream?" Makoto asked, curious as ever.

"Luna!" Usagi growled under her breath. "I thought I asked you not to say anything!"

Luna's eyes widened slightly. _This is a new development…_ "I don't remember you asking me," Luna defended.

"I asked you this morning right before I left for school!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Was that before or after the kibble?"

"I don't know. After, probably."

"Was I on the windowsill?"

"Yes." Usagi stated, things coming clear.

"I was _asleep_ when you asked me."

"You sounded perfectly awake to me!" Usagi defended hotly.

Meanwhile the other three were glancing back and forth between the two squabblers. They moved in unison, looking remarkably like a crowd at a tennis competition. Makoto was the first to break their unified silence as Usagi and Luna went back and forth.

"So... wait… Luna pulled a Usagi?" Rei snorted in a very unladylike manner.

Usagi and Luna paused, looked at the girls, and then at each other before glancing back at the girls again before total verbal chaos ensued. Both were insulted, but for different reasons.

It took awhile for things to calm down again and then Rei demanded to hear the story in full. Usagi complied, with Makoto and Ami's patient urging.

"So how long have you been having this dream?" Rei asked.

"I don't know - a long time. Why do you ask?"

"Well, dreams are funny…especially reoccurring dreams. It may be a memory that has aged as you have or it could be a vision of the future. So if you can remember when it began, we can determine what kind of dream you've been having."

"How far back can you remember then? Do you remember the first one?" Ami asked critically.

"Hmm… the first one… they were long before I met all of you… grade school maybe?" Usagi answered thoughtfully.

"Was there anything different about those early dreams?" That was Rei.

"Not really. I remember being younger – so I'd have been the same age in the dream as in reality… Although, you know, I was always in plain clothes… I don't think the ball gown part came in until after I met you all and we started to fight the Negaverse."

"I bet the Negaverse is trying to make you forget something important in your dreams," Makoto put in, hard glint in her eye, and battle-ready.

"Well, fighting the Negaverse may have triggered that portion of the dream," Luna offered. _I know most of what her dream is already, but they can't know that yet… We do need to find the Negaverse and Endymion… I hope Usagi can hold up until then…_ A worried smile played across the cat's features as she watched the blonde nibble on her bottom lip delicately, listening to the conversation worriedly. _I know she didn't want them to worry, but this is the best way to get it all figured out… If Mamoru really is Endymion and he's in that class too… This may just be the break we need. The sooner Usagi remembers she's the princess, the better off we'll be…_

Ami cut through the various thoughts and conversations, "Usagi are you certain you don't remember anything else from those first dreams? Were you in the room with the balconies or in the gym?"

Usagi thought hard for a minute, mind flashing with various thoughts played out in pictures. Her eyes were open but unseeing, sorting through the various contents of her disjointed memories. Her eyes shifted back and forth rapidly as if in REM, garnering information. Something clicked and she looked up swiftly, making her slightly dizzy with the rush. "No," she said, excited at being able to remember. "I was in a classroom and all the desks were pushed against the wall and …" Usagi's nose scrunched thoughtfully, "he looked a LOT different."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked carefully.

"He… the dream guy… looked totally different than he does now…" Usagi giggled slightly in fond remembrance. "He was much shorter than me and kind of a nerd with big thick glasses… He was so polite that the girls picked on him…I think I was the only person he _ever_ picked on really…" Usagi forgot the others were listening as she fell into the memory dream. "His mom was the teacher and we were supposed to go have gym, but the teacher was sick so we stayed in the classroom… We were supposed to be learning something, but he kept bothering me… pulling my hair, putting his stuff on my desk, trying to scare me, chasing me…. I think he even flipped my skirt once…" Usagi broke off frowning thoughtfully. "He used to make me so mad. I'm sure I did things back like hide his stuff or yell…" She chuckled softly, "I smacked him once – probably when he flipped my skirt… Anyway, the teacher was so angry; she made us demonstrate that day's gym lesson…So we pushed back all the desks. As much as I disliked him for all the mean things he did to me, I did like dancing with him. He made it easy to follow him, even if he was about a head shorter than me…"

By this point the girls and Luna were staring at Usagi and each other with expressions of curious wonderment. Where on earth had all this come from? So many pieces dropped into place. Usagi was having parallel dreams that grew and developed as she did and probably, as the dream man did as well. It made them intensely curious to find this mystery man…

Speaking softly so as not to disturb Usagi's new state of consciousness, Luna gently probed further, "So what happened to him, Usagi? Where is he now?"

Usagi shook her head slowly, sending golden waves tumbling across her back like slow breakers upon the shore. "They went on a trip over vacation break… it was raining and the car slipped… We were told they all died…" Usagi seemed to wake from her semi-conscious state, "but I don't think he really did."

They remained silent for a few minutes more, letting Usagi process all the information she had revealed. Usagi's thoughts whirled. Her relationship with the man – it was quite a bit more than she had thought it was. _I've known him since childhood…_ _I wonder if he remembers dancing with me… I wonder what happened to him… I wonder why I forgot... What does it all mean?_ Usagi's heart both sank and leapt painfully. _Maybe it's not just a dream… He could be out there somewhere…_

The light chatter began to rise again and with it questions that Usagi was too tired, too emotionally drained to answer. She _was_ able to answer one last question before leaving with Luna. Usagi agreed to take the dance class.


	3. Part 3

A.N. Repost of this story… from 11-23-04. I'm working really hard to make this worth your time…

The Dancing Dream

Chapter Three

By Magawa

Walking home with Luna was no new experience – feeling absolutely drained definitely was. Usagi's steps were as heavy as her heart and just as painfully slow. Luna trailed along uncertainly behind her mistress, keeping a weather eye out for trouble of any kind. Trouble never was as handsome as the man that pulled up in a red car.

"Hey Odango Atama!" the man yelled in greeting. Looking up at Usagi, Luna watched the girl bristle, even in her tired state.

"Shut up Mamoru-baka! I don't have the energy to deal with you today!" Usagi called back from the sidewalk, voice dropping near the end with the effort. Luna looked at Mamoru to see his reaction, but he was already out of his car and up the sidewalk. "No energy for me? That's a pity. Are you feeling okay?" He asked, concern tingeing his tone.

"I was perfectly fine until you showed up…" the girl mumbled half-heartedly.

Luna miaowed loudly to announce her presence to the man standing in front of her mistress blocking her path. Obligingly, Usagi scooped Luna up, pressing her firmly to her chest as if the cat could provide a barrier of protection for the girl.

"Your cat must really like you to follow you like that," Mamoru pointed out as he reached out to scratch the cat behind her ears. He got a warning hiss for his efforts. "She doesn't like _me_ very much though…"

Usagi laughed tiredly, "That's because I told her all about the mean things you say to me."

"Does she _always_ do what you tell her to do?"

Usagi laughed again, the sound soft like the tinkling of bells on a Christmas tree, or the strumming of a harp, or perhaps the sound of raindrops on roses. Either way, the sound was mesmerizing and jolted Mamoru's memory painfully. There was something about that laugh that reminded him of someone.

"She nearly _never_ does what I tell her. Luna's got more free will than the whole free world."

"Is that so?" Mamoru asked, more than amused.

Luna twisted in Usagi's arms so that her mouth was close to the girl's ear. She pretended to be interested in a bird over the girl's shoulder as she whispered, "We need to get home. Let's wrap this up."

Usagi nodded decisively, an answer to both the Mamoru's question and Luna's command. "I need to get going Mamoru. It's been a long day and I'm tired."

"Why don't I give you a lift then? You do look awfully tired…" Mamoru persuaded, unwilling to give her up just yet.

Luna whispered again to her, "Accept. We'll get home a lot faster and he sounds sincere."

Usagi stiffened slightly before answering Mamoru. "Thank you Mamoru. I appreciate your help."

Mamoru smiled briefly as he opened the passenger side door for her, before asking offhandedly, "So do you always do what your cat tells _you_ to do?"

Usagi looked at him sharply and even Luna turned her head to look at him. Seeing the two questioning expressions he had to laugh. "You and your cat look exactly alike Odango Atama!" he said between chuckles. Luna and Usagi looked at each other and then back at Mamoru as if he were absolutely crazy. Luna miaowed at him, her tone obviously displeased with his assessment.

Usagi climbed into the car, relaxing against the cushions before fastening her seatbelt securely. She held Luna lightly on her lap and gave Mamoru directions. Her walk would have taken about 20 more minutes walking as the crow flies. Driving would take only about half that time, but they would have to go the longer street route. It didn't matter really…

Mamoru kept up a light chatter that Usagi listened to with half an ear. Her eyelids felt incredibly heavy and she fought off sleep with slowing blinks. Her eyes slid closed and stayed that way as her body leaned gently forward over Luna. Mamoru's chatter slowed to nothingness as he listened to her breathe. He took his turns as slowly as possible so as not to disturb her, but one was just too sharp. Usagi's relaxed body fell lightly against his and her head nodded against his shoulder. Peace crept over the car and its occupants.

She was dreaming again. It's funny how when you know that you're dreaming you feel like you can change events…

Usagi was dancing with him again and she was wearing the beautiful dress this time. The feeling of being loved pressed in close upon her and she reveled at being in his arms again. She was safer here than anywhere else in the world. His lips touched her forehead gently, a loving caress. Usagi sighed in absolute contentment, keeping herself as close to him as possible, unwilling to give up the joy his presence wrought.

The dream shifted crazily and Usagi found herself becoming frightened for him again. _No! I know I'm dreaming… I can control it…I don't want to watch him die again!_

But nothing changed… and she woke up screaming his name…

She was so relaxed. Mamoru tucked the girl in close to him so she wouldn't shift around too much before bending slightly to press his lips to her forehead in a near-reflex action. Usagi sighed in her sleep and moved closer. Luna looked questioningly from the girl to Mamoru. Mamoru smiled and placed one finger upon his lips, asking for continued quiet.

It wasn't too much longer before the sleeping girl began to whimper. Usagi curled up in a small ball, her body stiffening painfully before screaming for Endymion.

Mamoru quickly pulled the car over and gathered the frightened girl to his chest so that he could hold her properly. He murmured softly in her ear, brushing her hair back and away from her face as she sobbed. Her eyes were wide and dilated in her terror. Usagi saw Mamoru holding her, but did not recognize him as such. She cried out anew, wrapping her arms about his neck. She kept saying 'Endymion,' a name Mamoru couldn't place, but sounded terrifyingly familiar. He hugged her closer, cradling her within the circle of his arms until her sobs became nothing more than hiccups. Mamoru stroked her back soothingly until Usagi had the presence of mind to scoot back away from him. Luna watched the whole exchange with varying degrees of curiosity. _Mamoru has to be Endymion_, she thought, _It just makes sense…_

Usagi was unable to look at Mamoru. Her face burned fifteen shades of red in her embarrassment as she pulled her knees up under her chin and tucked her head between effectively shielding her face from his curiosity, questions and concern. _Serenity! I'll never live this down! _she mentally wailed. _Just when he was finally treating me seriously too! Now I'll always just be that silly little girl that needs protecting from her own nightmares! He'll tease me forever and he'll be merciless and… and … oh! bother-it-all, I'm screwed!_ Usagi dug her face further into the protection of her knees, rocking back and forth slightly as tears continued to fall.

Mamoru watched the girl quietly. He had expected her to withdraw from him, but he hadn't expected it to be as painful as what he was experiencing now. Watching her curl up into a fetal position to escape him yanked at his heartstrings in a way that made breathing difficult. He wanted to keep holding her, comforting her, but the rational part of him rebelled and made him keep his distance. He'd never been very free with his emotions. Teasing this girl had been the closest he could remember to being affectionate with anyone. Understanding her mortification, Mamoru reached over and patted her gently on the back, hoping she'd at least spare him a glance. Usagi looked up in startlement at hearing her real name and not the teasing nickname he normally reserved for her.

"Usagi." Softly, gently, he called her name as if he were coaxing a frightened wild animal closer. "Please don't cry. It's was just a dream. I hate seeing you cry… "Usagi's eyes widened at his sweetly cajoling tone and how the words he uttered were so familiar…

"Please Usagi," he continued pleadingly. "Don't cry." He gathered her into his arms again, wincing as she tensed against him, still untrusting. "It's okay. It's okay," he murmured soothingly. Adrenaline began to fade out as exhaustion reasserted itself. She tried desperately to keep her eyes open, to sort through her raw tangled emotions.

Mamoru held her securely, saying nothing and feeling everything. Her body was soft, almost limp in his arms from the exhaustion and fear of whatever had haunted her brief slumber. Her hair was disheveled and beautiful and the fragrance of her body made him shiver despite her warmth. Usagi seemed to rouse herself and Mamoru tried to maintain his composed exterior but found himself failing miserably as his concern overrode all other efforts. Trying to forestall her leaving, Mamoru began speaking.

"The dream must have been pretty bad, huh?" he started uncertainly. "Is that why you're so tired today?" He barely waited for Usagi's nod before continuing. "Want to talk about it? I know sometimes just getting it out in the open helps…" he trailed off, still feeling hesitant.

Luna, who had been watching the whole exchange with avid interest, looked up at Usagi and winked. Usagi glared weakly at her cat before sighing in defeat, knowing exactly what Luna wanted her to do. Usagi narrowed her eyes at the cat with a "This is not going to end well" glare.

Usagi began to relate the contents of her dream for the third time that day. Her voice was halting at first, untrusting, and she left out many details. But as he neither challenged her nor made fun of her, she grew bolder and told him everything – even what Rei had said about dreams and her recently remembered memories of the young boy from her class who started it all.

Mamoru kept quiet all throughout her exchange, encouraging her slightly with understanding nods and questioning eyes. Those questioning eyes widened in surprise when he realized that he had been having the same exact dreams as well. Well not the same, exactly… He remembered pining for her, her being out of his league and then finally coming together and dancing, always dancing. He remembered giving her little gifts in his dreams of the girl and the simplistic joy of being together. He'd had feelings of sorrow, of upcoming danger, but hearing Usagi describe his death was frightening in an uncomfortably fantastic way.

More surprising than that though was her admission of love for this dream character, that Mamoru knew, on some unconscious level, was him. Hearing her describe her feelings through her dream was both gratifying and sobering. In the dream she loved him as much as he loved her. Could she love him as he was now? Not the dream him, but the real him?

Rei's revelations about the nature of dreams was nothing new. He knew how fickle and strange they could be, how they could prophesize or remind at Morpheus' whim. Again she surprised him with the news of the boy from her class, and how his entire family disappeared over the holidays and the terrible car crash. Usagi ended on the assertion that she didn't think the boy was dead. Mamoru felt a shiver go all through him but couldn't speak. He couldn't remember much about his past before a certain point. He remembered waking up in the hospital, living in the orphanage and trying to make a life and an identity for himself… but that was all. His parents, his life – they were just scattered fragments. The sheer enormity of what she had said – the similarity of their dreams and the possibility of his past – well, it was overwhelming. He sat back in shock, awed by the girl, as he tried to absorb all the information.

Usagi sat back after explaining everything and watched his face trying to gauge his reaction. _He seems… confused, shocked…frightened maybe? What does Mamoru have to be afraid of?_

"Mamoru? Are you okay? You look a little spaced out…" Usagi asked uncertainly.

"Yes – of course I'm fine." Mamoru answered, quickly covering his emotions. "That's an amazing memory dream. Most of the ones I've ever heard of were much less vivid and they couldn't actually be tied to any known event," Mamoru covered smoothly. He was unwilling to let her know how much her dreams affected him, or the part that he played in her visions. Looking into her tired, yet still concerned eyes, he could feel nothing but admiration for the girl. She had opened up and told everything – her dream, the fear of it and her uncertainty – to her "enemy." And yet she held nothing but concern for him in those azure eyes.

"We need to get you home before you fall asleep again Odango Atama," Mamoru stated, once again in control of his emotions.

"Don't call me that," Usagi stated automatically, lacking her usual vigor and venom.

"Yeah sure," Mamoru replied softly watching her slide back into sleep. "You must really be exhausted if you can fall asleep that easily…" Luna miaowed in agreement. Mamoru looked at her in surprise. "Hey there Luna-kitty, I forgot you were here too…" Usagi was firmly asleep, by this point, with her head pillowed on the backrest of the seat and her body loosely sprawled in repose. Mamoru began to muse aloud, trying to sort out jumbled thoughts and ideas.

"Hmm… I don't want to wake her up. From the looks of things she hasn't slept in a long time…I don't want to take her home. What would her father say? My apartment is out of the question. That's entirely too dangerous…." Luna cocked her head at that but kept quiet. "I suppose I could just drive to the park and then wait for her to wake up… Yeah I think I'll do that. What do you think, Luna?" Luna miaowed and nudged his hand, obviously granting permission. Mamoru started the car.


	4. Part 4

A.N. Repost of this story… from 11-23-04. I've been working really hard to make this story worth your time… Characters are STILL not mine. It makes me sad every time I say it…

The Dancing Dream

Chapter Four

By Magawa

Mamoru pulled into a spot in one of the quieter areas of the park that was slightly shaded from the late afternoon sun. Usagi had fallen against him again while he was driving and he shifted almost instinctually to make room for her. Now that they were parked and safe in a more private spot Mamoru felt more comfortable. He glanced down at the girl who had snuggled herself into the crook of his arm.

"So far so good," Mamoru murmured softly. "No nightmares…"

Mamoru reclined as best he could in the limited space the car provided. Usagi, feeling him move in her sleep, curled instinctively closer, reaching up to twine an arm about his neck, sifting her fingers through his hair sensuously before relaxing again into the half-hug. She murmured something wordless before sighing in contentment, a smile playing about her lips. Mamoru relaxed the body he hadn't realized he'd tensed as the girl continued to slumber peacefully. Mamoru sighed as well, letting the maelstrom of emotions sweep over him. He glanced warily at the cat before asking, "Do she always do this?" Luna glanced at him noncommittally for a moment before turning her back on him and curling up on her mistress' lap, as if to say that if Usagi were going to sleep, she may as well too.

Mamoru relaxed further at the cat's unwillingness to do anything more drastic – which he found laughable on some entirely rational level. _Why on earth would I be worried about Usagi's cat's opinion or what the consequences of that opinion would bring?_ Even while he assured himself that the idea was absurd, it didn't abate. _I'm acting as if the cat was a chaperone or something, and Usagi and I are sneaking off to somewhere we shouldn't be… This is so ridiculous._

_What I really need to figure out is who I am, how Usagi and my dreams connect, and what that means for us in the future…_ Even though the question of his identity had haunted him all through the days following his wake from the apparent car crash, and the question of how their dreams connected held the answer to the past and possibly the future, Mamoru could only bring himself to look forward, to the changes he hoped this new closeness would bring. Wrapping his free arm around the slightly shivering girl, he couldn't help but hope for the impossible. Sighing in frustrated defeat at his lack of answers and understanding, Mamoru allowed his eyes to drift shut in contemplation, only to find himself drifting off to sleep as well.

He opened his eyes to find himself in a dream that he'd visited many times before. The dreams were always so amazingly vivid. Even the smell of the silver rose garden where he was currently standing permeated the dream. He casually looked up to find the girl in her accustomed place half-seated, half-reclined on the ledge and against a pillar on her balcony. Her white dress fell gracefully down the edge of the balcony rail that she rested so lightly upon. Her face was upturned, murmuring something.

The girl's long golden locks draped even lower than the dress that adorned the girl. Watching her, Mamoru saw her glance into the rooms just inside the balcony before something small and black leapt up to the railing just a space away from the girl. The girl leaned forward precariously, tempting Lady Fortune's sense of humor, as she seemed to converse with her guardian.

Mamoru had a flash of understanding so bright that it dazzled his senses. The girl was Usagi – but not as he knew her now, and her cat guardian was the very same he had met today. The marking on her forehead was unmistakable even from this distance.

Mamoru took a step forward, feeling an indescribable urge to be with the girl, to share her simple presence. He called her, but the name that cascaded across his lips was not Usagi or Odango Atama or any other name he had ever called the girl in the world he knew. No, in this world she was called Princess Serenity.

Recognizing his voice Serenity looked down into the gardens just below to see her beloved Endymion. Mamoru called up to her again, realizing that the name Endymion applied to him. He began to climb the trellis at the base of the balcony so he could reach the Princess but the cat made a sound of negation and the Usagi Princess called to him that he would meet him just below in the garden. She rushed into her rooms, presumably to meet him lower in the garden.

The cat looked over the balcony at the young man before calling out to him. "Endymion, stay right there. I'm coming along also."

Mamoru answered as easily as if he actually knew what he was saying. "Of course Luna," he said half-teasingly, "we cannot have our beloved Princess unescorted in the garden with her fiancé. Who knows what could happen to her virtue without you to protect it."

"Joke all you like Earth Prince. I go nonetheless. Hold still now." Luna leapt from her perch to Endymion's shoulder, before making the second leap to the ground. "You know very well Queen Serenity's take on the issue. She trusts you implicitly, but knows how you and my Princess feel. I'm sure if it were up to you, you'd have been married months ago."

"Too true," he answered, letting a wry grin cross his features as they paced the ground beneath Serenity's balcony waiting for said princess to make an appearance. "Can you honestly blame me, Luna?" he continued teasingly. "I've heard rumors about you and Artemis you know…"

Luna bristled slightly as his teasing, a sure sign that his words had struck true. "I didn't peg you for a gossip-monger Earth Prince," she said bitingly, hoping to turn the tables on him.

"Oh I'm no gossip monger," he stated in mock innocence, "but it's so hard not to listen when it's being said _everywhere_…"

"Hmph," Luna growled before catching his soft gaze.

"You two are the most stubborn lovers I've ever met," he said softly.

Luna sighed in a way that denoted long suffering, "I know."

"Give it a chance – he loves you just as much as you love him."

Luna was saved from the embarrassment of answering him and possibly continuing the conversation, by her young charge who came bouncing into the garden with all the radiance of the sun.

Endymion turned to face her, much as a flower is wont to in the presence of the life-giving sun. His eyes lit up until his expression matched hers, his smile fully reaching his eyes. Words were not needed as he extended her an arm, which she took without hesitation.

He led her around the gardens that were as familiar as his own. The earthlight bathed the garden, causing the silver and gold blossoms to take on an eerily incandescent hue, as if they were lighted from within.

Serenity talked happily a mile a minute, content to be in his presence. He let her talk, let her words flow over, around and through him as if he were bathing in a healing spring. Mamoru recognized her gentle laughter as the same tinkling sound that Usagi had graced him with earlier in the afternoon. Just the lucidity of that thought amidst the dream was startling.

Serenity, in all her child-like beauty, was still awed by the iridescent blooms in her own garden. The shifting light of the Earth as it turned caused shadows to flicker more delicately than firelight and the way her pale face was framed with the dancing starlight made his heart constrict painfully. He felt a shiver touch his spine.

Serenity looked at him briefly, concern rippling across her features and disappearing into the shadows as he reached out to cup her face in his hands. She immediately rested her hands atop his as she searched his eyes. Finding nothing but love she tilted her face upwards slightly, offering herself for a kiss. Mamoru complied instantly touching his lips to hers gently before making firmer contact. He nibbled gently on her lips until she parted them, allowing his tongue to caress hers gently. Still cupping her face gently, Mamoru continued to kiss her gently, putting all his emotion into the kiss. Serenity let her hands fall to her sides as her attention was focused solely on the emotions he was providing her.

Luna saw fit to intervene at that point. If he kissed her senseless any more than he already had then her mistress' hands would not be hanging quite so innocently at her sides for much longer. She sunk a warning claw briefly into the flesh near his ankle – hard enough to know that it needed to end, yet gentle enough to allow him to end the kiss naturally.

Mamoru ended the kiss as gently as it had begun. Her lips were red and slightly swollen and her eyes were slightly glazed and happy as she raised heavy eyelids. Looking into his eyes, she shivered at the loss of warmth. Mamoru offered her his jacket with the same gentlemanly air that permeated the rest of this personality. He led her to a low bench where they sat and gazed at the Earth. Serenity cuddled up close to him, resting her head against his chest and under his chin as he wrapped an arm about her.

Mamoru must have fallen asleep in the dream because he woke up in the present.

Mamoru woke to find Usagi draped comfortably across him, still sleeping lightly. All trace of fear and pain were wiped from her features, replaced with a restful, happy look that Mamoru though must mirror his own. Luna raised herself from Usagi's lap, looking him in the eye.

Without even thinking about the rationality of it, Mamoru asked her, "Was it all real?"

He wasn't even surprised when she responded verbally. "Yes Endymion. All of it was real."

Mamoru let his head fall back against the backrest momentarily before raising it again. "Luna why couldn't things have stayed like that? Why didn't we get married? Does Usagi know that I'm Endymion? Why didn't I remember any of this until now, until today when she told me about her dream? Why…?"

"Stop," Luna commanded. "One at a time – and I can't answer all of them because I honestly don't remember myself. I didn't remember that she was the princess until she told me her dream too. You know part of why things couldn't stay the way they were and you know why you didn't get married. There was war and things didn't end as they should. Queen Serenity used the last of her strength to send you, the Princess and her Court here to Earth to start over. She wanted her daughter to have a second chance at life, at love."

"Does Serenity, er, Usagi know who I am? – Like I know who she is?"

"No, and you can't tell her. Right now, battling her dreams and memories and figuring out who she is, is most important. Mamoru, she is also Sailor Moon – the weight of having three separate, but united personalities within her is both troublesome and frightening. She is confused and uncertain and needs time to adjust."

"I'm in the same boat, you know," Mamoru put in conversationally. "Mamoru, Tuxedo Kamen, Endymion – it's all rather difficult to sort through, you know?"

"I know," Luna said soothingly, "but I know you can handle it. Everything depends on the Princess."

"Yes," Mamoru answered with conviction, although he was unsure as to why he was so certain of his assertion. Everything depended on her and he would support her, no matter what – even if that meant hiding his love for her until she was ready and had her memories returned to her. Watching the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, it was easy to admit that he loved her, had always loved her.


	5. Part 5

A.N.: So I know that was awfully mean of me to take what I had already written and reconfigure it into four chapters instead of two, but truth be told, not many people had read those two (long) chapters anyway. Plus, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to keep up with a 22-page standard chapter… I think that those are kinda hard to get through unless you're already sucked-in to the story pretty deep.

So that gave me a chance to sort of do some rewording and reworking of what was already there and also to familiarize myself again with the story and where I had wanted it to go. I hope this holds up to expectations.

* * *

The Dancing Dream

Chapter Five

By Magawa

Usagi woke slowly, letting the warmth of the sun splash upon her face for a few seconds longer. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so warm, comfortable and cared for. She snuggled even further into the warmth of his embrace blocking out the dying rays of the sun. The transition from dreams to wakefulness was a slow process; the dream so much like the reality that it was hard to differentiate the two.

Squinting her eyes against the blinding sun, Usagi lifted her head and began to sit up. Strong arms prevented any further movement. Usagi's eyes widened until she was fully alert. The arms that held her captive loosened their hold enough so that hands could reassuringly caress her arms from elbow to shoulder before unconsciously finding her hands and gripping them firmly between his own.

Usagi squeaked in surprise to feel light kisses pressed to her hair and forehead. Shifting slightly to see her affectionate captor, Usagi glanced at the man holding her for a long, agonizing moment. He looked like her Mamoru-baka but… different somehow.

He looked relaxed and younger than his 21-years. His face was smooth of any laugh or worry wrinkles making his face seem more statuesque than real. His dark hair was strewn messily about his face and Usagi repressed the desire to tuck back strands of his hair.

His mouth was curved upwards; a child-like hint of a smile. She knew that if he lifted those dark eyelashes his eyes would be the color of a storm on the sea.

As if sensing her thoughts, Mamoru's eyelashes lifted a little further revealing full, dark eyes still dilated and hazy from sleep. Usagi pulled back as much as his arms would allow her. Had he been awake the whole time or just when she'd shifted to look at him? She shook her head as if to push away those embarrassing thoughts.

For his part, Mamoru had been awake as long as she had been, but figured that she really didn't need to know that. The sensation of having her in his arms again after finally knowing everything was amazingly reassuring. When it came down to it, Usagi would probably pass off the little caresses as an unconscious thing he did in his sleep. She'd probably be too embarrassed to bring it up with him anyway.

Seeing her pull away from him and shaking back those blonde tresses in an unspoken 'no' was enough to tear at his newly remembered heart. Was she rejecting him already? Or just rejecting the idea of waking up to kisses from a man who used to be a constant source of insults?

"No?" Mamoru drawled lazily. "What exactly are you shaking your head at me for? For your information, Odango, I haven't even said anything that you could negate."

"Don't call me Odango!" Usagi bristled, a pout on her lips.

Mamoru smiled encouragingly. "See? That nap did you some good. You've got your old fighting spirit back already…"

"Argh! You have to be the most annoying man on this planet!" Usagi cried out.

"Oh at least," Mamoru agreed, causing Usagi to glare at him. "Now let's get you home like I promised, okay Odango-chan?"

"Odango-chan? And here I thought your name-calling couldn't sink any lower…" Usagi dropped her head into her hands willing her tomato-red face to cool. She couldn't even remember the last time she was this embarrassed and she hadn't done anything more incriminating than fall asleep… Even if it was curled up in her tormentor's gentle embrace. She closed her eyes wearily. Could things get any stranger?

"All right Odango, I've taken the hint," Mamoru teased playfully. "You can stop hiding your face; I won't tease you anymore. Well, actually I probably will, just not anymore today. It's just that I need you to tell me which one of these is your house…"

Usagi glanced at him long enough to be assured of his sincerity before mumbling, "The blue one, here on the right…"

Pulling over and parking, Mamoru quickly jumped out of the car to open Usagi's door for her. Tired and slow Usagi had still been gathering her things when the door opened. Usagi turned suspicious eyes on him before accepting the hand her offered her as she clambered out of his car. Luna crept out of the backseat where she had stashed herself before weaving around Mamoru's legs. As he shut the car door Luna muttered at him, "Slowly Earth Prince."

Mamoru nodded once in acknowledgement before walking Usagi to her door.

"All right Odango Atama, go get a good night's sleep so that when you come and annoy me at the Arcade tomorrow you'll at least have the energy to throw back insults and not just fall asleep on me again." He turned and began to walk back down her sidewalk. "Later!" he called over his shoulder.

"Mamoru-baka you big jerk I will kill you if you tell anybody about this!"

"That's the kind of talk I want to hear!" Mamoru called back as he got into his car again to drive off.

"That man is going to drive me crazy…" Usagi mumbled to no one in particular.

"If it makes you feel any better," Luna quipped, "I think you already are."

"Luna!"

* * *

That night Usagi slept better than she had for days.

Of course, she never really stopped to think about the reason _why_ that might have been.

The weekend passed in relative tranquility. There were no youma attacks, no terrifying death dreams – just a dose of normalcy – if you could call seeing that Mamoru-baka for everyday of it normal. Or if you could call his behavior normal…

It wasn't anything _too_ weird or strange. Not enough to really catch her attention… But it wasn't often that she saw him on a Saturday and it was very rare to see him on a Sunday and yet she saw him both days. It was as if he made hanging out at the arcade or mall or wherever she was at his own personal hobby.

His actual behavior towards her was a little… off, too. She still got the teasing nickname and the insults but there was something about them now that just didn't quite fit with the taunting behavior she was used to. She could hardly find herself getting angry at his insults. In fact, she was finding herself to be more angry about why she wasn't responding to the words that normally sent her into verbal tantrums with him.

If Usagi had actually _asked _Mamoru about it, he'd have told her it was because the teasing nickname was more of an endearment and the insults were not meant at all. Mamoru's words were teasing, but they had an entirely different overtone that Usagi didn't understand at all.

It was normal for them to get in each other's faces and yell and scream at each other, but now… they still got in each other's faces but their closeness just seemed to … well, she wasn't sure what exactly was going on. Just that neither seemed to be really angry or annoyed anymore – as if their constant bickering was fueled more by habit than anything else.

And it was now Monday.

Her ballroom dancing classes started on Monday.

If ever there were a time to be accidentally hit by a car, or klutz out and break a vital organ now was it. Any excuse would do really, just so long as she didn't have to take the moonforsaken classes.

Usagi dropped her head into her hands and praying for a miracle or a mugging or something. "I'm really not picky," she mumbled half-heartedly.

"Too true," Mamoru piped up from somewhere close by as someone else snorted back a laugh.

"Mamoru-baka, what are you doing here?" Usagi ground out, instantly perturbed that the source of her self-violent thoughts had disturbed them.

"Oh well, I ran into Makoto-san," Mamoru started as he gestured towards the source of the previous snort-laugh, "and she mentioned this ballroom dancing class you two are taking together. I thought we could all go together since I happen to be teaching that class anyway."

"You're teaching it?" Usagi gaped in disbelief, her mouth slack with surprise.

"Of course I am," Mamoru smirked. "You didn't think I'd actually be there to learn, did you?"

"Yeah, actually I did," Usagi half-snarled. "Rei said you were just going to be there. And really, what kind of freak of a guy already knows ballroom dancing?"

"Well, obviously one who is tall, dark and handsome as well as incredibly suave and smart. Oh and did I mention…?"

"Stop right there jerk. We really don't need to hear you stroke your ego, okay?"

"I wasn't saying that that description fit me," Mamoru stated innocently. He turned to Makoto still wearing that false innocence, "Usagi thinks I'm tall, dark and handsome, suave and smart, isn't that interesting? I didn't think our little Bunny would ever be interested in boys."

Makoto let out a little bark of laughter at the look on her princess' face. Usagi was about two heart-beats away from strangling Mamoru. And as amusing a fight as that would prove to be, Makoto knew that they had to head off to lessons at some point. After all, this was scout business. Shaking her head at having to miss a fight (and actually _preventing_ one), Makoto stepped between the two effectively ending the 'conversation.'

"Come on you two play-babies," Makoto said as soothingly as she knew how. " We don't want to miss this class, right?"

All she received for her effort was an intense growling from her left and a brilliant smile from her right. Makoto sighed in defeat. _Serenity this is going to be a long afternoon…_

* * *

A.N.: I'll try to keep up-to-date on this sucker as much as life permits. In case anyone is interested, I'll be graduating from college 3-18-05, and then I have to get a real job, an apartment and a life… which I have to say, sucks. On the upside, I have applied for Teach for America and I have an interview on 3-29-05… And if that doesn't pan out, I'll apply for the JET program and maybe teach English in a Japanese high school. Doesn't that sound like fun?

3-2-05


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.: Sailor Moon sadly not mine. Notes at bottom.

* * *

Chapter Six

By Magawa

Makoto sighed heavily in resignation between the two quarreling enemies. Normally it was quite a lot of fun to listen to the two of them argue, but today she just felt like an extra wheel. Half their comments were veiled; in vague reference to what must have been an earlier squabble. And to make things worse, she was still caught between them.

'_Finally.'_ Makoto thought in relief spying the building where their dancing lessons would take place. "We're here!" Makoto sing-songed playfully cutting into their argument. Usagi and Mamoru stopped dead in their tracks as if both were surprised to see that they had arrived at their destination so quickly.

Makoto smiled in amusement. _'Too wrapped up in each other to know where they are. They could have been on the moon for all the notice they gave their surroundings…'_ Shaking her head in wonderment, Makoto followed her two friends inside.

* * *

When she made herself think logically about it later that afternoon, she was able to understand that the overall hour-long lesson was really not that bad. 

Sure Mamoru-baka had only spent the last twenty minutes of class going over the most basic of dance steps – and they had done that individually – no pair work at all. But just the fact that he was there at all and that he was actually teaching the class and not just attending was more than enough to sour her mood.

So when Luna asked how things went, Usagi was careful to stick to just the facts. "Well Mamoru did administrative, teacher-type work for the first bit – you know collecting fees, tracking names, finding out who has experience – stuff like that. And then the last bit we did some stretching and warming up and then we did a very little bit of basic dance stuff while he lectured us," Usagi concluded flopping to lay on her bed. "And it was very boring."

"Oh Usagi, it was just the first class. Give it some time – I'm sure you'll end up loving it."

Usagi laughed. "Well, Makoto definitely had a good time. She saw at least three boys that looked like her old boyfriend…"

Luna chuckled slightly at the comment. "Well good then Makoto can drag you off to your next lesson. Speaking of which, when _is_ your next lesson?"

"Not til Wednesday!" Usagi chirped delightedly. "And maybe by that time Mamoru-baka will fall off the face of this planet and he won't be teaching this dumb class anymore!"

"Usagi!" Luna exclaimed in surprise. "Come now you don't mean that. He took really good care of you the other day when you were so tired and from what I saw he didn't tease you at all about your dream." Luna paused thoughtfully for a second before moving on, a new seriousness in her voice. "Has he talked to you about your dream or that day at all?"

Usagi squirmed uncomfortably before answering truthfully, "No not really. He's only been teasing me about the normal stuff but," she paused choosing her words carefully. "It's almost as if he doesn't mean it anymore or something." She shook her head as if the statement couldn't possibly be true.

"Well," Luna began, pursing her little kitty mouth, "do you really mean it when you tease and argue back with him?"

"I never thought about it," Usagi stated. "I guess not though – It's actually a lot like how Rei and I fight, you know?"

Luna smiled in relief at her princess not really hating her prince before answering fondly "Yes I know." _'At least Mamoru has a chance to make things right yet… I should talk to him or maybe have Artemis talk to him… Yes it would probably sound better coming from him…'_

Luna blinked twice as the fact that she didn't know where exactly Artemis was came into her consciousness. All too fast Luna felt loneliness creep upon her and lay its heavy weight upon her slight shoulders. She curled up against Usagi and, as if Usagi could sense her distress, was pulled into her princess' arms and hugged reassuringly.

"Oh Luna, whatever it is you're worried about, it will all come out okay in the end." Usagi smiled lovingly down at her cat before scratching her lightly under the chin.

'_Oh my princess,'_ Luna sighed relaxing just slightly at Usagi's comforting caress. _'I do hope you are right…'_

* * *

She was dreaming again. 

In this one she was at a ball in the grand palace and she and her court friends were huddled together in a little knot off to the side talking about their prospective dance partners. Her friends shielded her from view of the remainder of the room while she rested. She had been dancing all evening with boring ambassadors and overstuffed suitors and she was running out of polite excuses to avoid dancing with them.

Of course her friends were having nearly as difficult a time as she as they were princesses in their own right.But they stolidly defended her from the wayward advances of ill-fitting suitors for a few minutes so she could rest her tired feet.

She was still tired, but she could see that her friends desperately wanted to be dancing. Declaring herself to be okay and bidding her friends to dance only with the most charming and handsome of the men, she watched them leave with a heavy heart. Even surrounded as she was by their love and friendship, she could feel her loneliness set in like a plague on her soul.

She watched the happy couples with an intense longing, wishing for a partner that was neither interested in diplomacy or her title. Lowering her lashes a little in despair she yearned for one that wanted her for her own personal charms, for who she was on the inside and not for everything she owned or stood for.

Shaking her head at her own hopelessness, she stood and gracefully walked towards the nearest balcony. Passing Princess Jupiter she smiled. Her tall friend had finally found herself a dancing partner taller than she was. Her fiery friend Princess Mars was dancing with a mischievous looking blond. Princess Venus had snared herself a devastatingly attractive man with silver blond hair – a striking match for the gold-blonde princess. Even the shy little Princess Mercury was dancing with a very attractive partner. It seemed as if they had all taken her bidding seriously for the rest of the young men in the room were glaring at the four lucky men jealously.

Smiling gently when she passed them, she headed resolutely to the balcony. She needed fresh air desperately. There were just too many vultures in that ballroom with too many uncertain motives. Wincing slightly at this assessment she settled herself precariously on the edge of the balcony. She disliked thinking ill of anyone but the false charm of many in the ballroom was just far too obvious. She sighed and turned herself away from the over-bright room to stare up into the heavens.

Her gaze settled on the gently revolving blue and green earth overhead. How large and lovely it looked on a clear night such as this. Smiling a little at the sheer beauty of it, she wondered at what it would be like to live there. There were very few planets in her solar system that boasted so much color and life. Each planet had its own special charm and splendor but the Earth just seemed to sparkle with bursting life.

She had heard that there was a delegation from Earth coming at some point, although she had no idea of when that would actually occur. She knew from experience that diplomatic conventions always took more time and pomp than was necessary. Regardless, she was still interested in meeting the Terrans. She was certain they would have a new and fascinating outlook on life. If nothing else they would have interesting stories of what living on such a vibrant planet was like. She looked forward to their conversations.

So wrapped up was she in her thoughts that she never even heard the young man behind her. So his words caught her completely off-guard.

"It looks so beautiful from here, doesn't it?"

Her response was a surprised squeak as she quickly turned to see who had snuck up on her. This in turn caused her to lose her precarious balance on the ledge of the balcony and tip forward dangerously. She would have fallen but for the strong arms he wrapped around her slender waist.

"Oomf," she grunted as his arms hefted her back onto her perch and then onto the solid ground. She leaned against him, body shaking as she struggled to gather more air into her lungs. Her heart raced and the adrenaline rush left her dizzy and light-headed. Still clinging to him she began to sob in absolute relief.

The man holding her patted her back awkwardly as he cradled her sobbing form. He didn't seem to know what to do to comfort this strange new girl and so began talking to try to distract her from her brush with death.

"Oh please don't cry. I hate seeing such a lovely young woman crying… I didn't mean to startle you so badly. I thought you knew I was there. I'm so sorry… Oh please stop crying. I'll do anything you wish just please stop crying…"

She sniffled back a small laugh at his blatantly pleading tone. Still shaking slightly she gave him a wobbly smile. "Anything, huh?"

Relaxing now that the girl he'd saved was no longer quite so frightened, he smiled. "If it is in my power to give it, I shall," he answered gallantly.

She giggled at his chivalrous air before smiling impishly. "All I ask is an introduction and a dance invitation, for I do not believe I have seen you before and I must admit that I am in search of a decent dance partner. Most of the young men dance as if they learned by practicing with livestock."

Snorting back an impolite laugh at her assessment of the young men in court he smiled at the pixie of a girl. "That I can certainly provide, but I warn you in advance. And it would only be fair to have your name as well if I am to provide mine."

She mulled his words over for a moment before replying. "Fairs fair. But you go first."

He smiled at her child-like antics; intensely relived she was no longer shaking or crying although he had continued to hold her. His arms tightened involuntarily for the glimmer of a second as he replied to her demand, "Endymion. My name is Endymion."

* * *

A.N.: Thus begins my final week in college. Exams are imminent and I will do my best to avoid studying for them… by continuing to write. Probably many of you are in the same boat with exams, so go ahead and waste a little more time by leaving me a review. I have doubts about this chapter (about many things actually) and it would serve to soothe the savage authoress if you left her notes and constructive criticism. Thanks for reading. 03/12/06 


	7. Chapter 7

A.N.: Alas, still not mine… Notes on the bottom…

* * *

The Dancing Dream

Chapter 7

By Magawa

Usagi woke the next morning feeling better and more refreshed than she had in days, maybe weeks even. And it was all due to some fantastic dream. Sure she couldn't completely remember what it was about except that it all revolved around the dark-haired man with the stormy-blue eyes.

"Endymion."

The name slipped from her lips as softly as an endearment and was as unexpected to Usagi as it was to Luna.

"What was that Usagi?" Luna queried raising her head curiously.

"Oh I just now remembered the name of the man in my dream. It was Endymion."

"Hmm..." Luna tried not to look too hopeful as she asked, "Do you remember anything else?"

"Not much really," Usagi stated before giggling. "Except that I nearly died by falling off the balcony and he saved my life!"

Luna chuckled too before teasing her young mistress, "Oh well then, is that all? No big deal." She ducked out of the way as Usagi playfully smacked at her.

Usagi stretched, rolled and groaned before finally making it out of her bed and onto her feet. "Luna! I don't wanna go to school today," Usagi whined.

Luna stealthily crept up behind Usagi until she was just a foot or so away. Swishing her tail back and forth animatedly, Luna leapt at the backs of Usagi's legs propelling her forward.

"Too bad!" Luna chuckled as her princess turned to glare at her after catching her balance. "Now get a move on Usagi. You don't want to be late for school."

"Geez you're in a good mood," Usagi grumbled half-heartedly before continuing. "You and Artemis must have mad-up for you to be _this _cheerful…"

Luna swiveled her head around so fast she nearly fell over. "What about Artemis?"

Usagi just laughed at the look on her cat's face. "Don't play coy with me young lady," she said in mock sternness. "Artemis? The other court guardian you love to hate and hate to love?"

Luna narrowed her eyes dangerously. "And just _who_ did you hear _that_ from?" she growled.

"Oh Luna I'm just teasing you," Usagi said quickly. "But he likes you too you know."

Luna shook her head retracting her claws. _'I never said anything about Artemis. I know I didn't. She must be remembering more of the past again…'_

"Well if you see Artemis tell him I want to talk to him," Luna stated regally while Usagi clapped her hands in excitement at the thought of their kitty romance.

"If I see him I'll be _certain_ to let him know!"

"Good," Luna replied. "Now get to school or you'll be late."

"Great Serenity! I am SO dead!" Usagi squealed before running out.

* * *

"And so the square root of 45 is…?" The teacher droned on as Usagi rolled her eyes. Nope not sleeping in class today! She'd had a good night's sleep and all the kitty romance excitement to keep her awake and occupied. But that didn't mean she was just going to sit there and take notes… That was Mercury's cup of tea, not hers. She just figured she'd doodle again. That was really far more entertaining that whatever her teacher was talking about – even if the answer was only 6.7 – Who really cared about that sort of thing anyway? 

This time she decided to sketch out Artemis and Luna sitting together as she had seen the two of them do so many times before… She hardly looked up when the teacher called her name.

"Yes Chandra?" Usagi asked innocently, unaware of the curious stares she was receiving. Kasahara-sensei didn't seem to notice the lapse though either.

"Ser…er, Usagi, you must try to pay attention. You are better than this. You used to be such an excellent pupil. Come now, what is the answer to this problem?"

Usagi glanced quickly at the board before returning her gaze to her drawing. "You're going easy on me today, Chandra. The square root of 45 is obviously 6.7."

Usagi's teacher smiled a real smile before proclaiming her correct.

* * *

When class finally ended, Makoto and Ami crowded around her desk. 

"Wow Usagi! Way to go on that problem. That was a really hard one too!" exclaimed Makoto in real excitement.

"Yes Usagi, I'm quite impressed," Ami put in.

"Stop kidding you two," Usagi scolded. "We've been doing problems like that and harder since we were all ten years old."

Makoto and Ami just looked at each other uncertainly. "Except for the fact that we haven't all been going to school together since this past school year," Makoto stated earnestly.

"And yesterday you were complaining about a simple multiplication problem and I don't think they even started teaching _me_ square roots until I was in the sixth grade," Ami rejoined.

Usagi looked startled for a moment. "Don't you two remember at all…?"

Makoto and Ami shook their heads 'no' slowly. "And something else, why did you call Kasahara-sensei 'Chandra'? And what's more, why on Jupiter didn't she seem to notice it wasn't her name?"

"Stop scaring me like this you two," Usagi put in swiftly. "I called her that because that is indeed her name!" She's been our tutor for years now."

Makoto and Ami shook their heads at her again before saying very quietly, "We need to have a scout meeting…"

Usagi's eyes widened a little further.

* * *

"Luna, am I crazy?" Usagi asked petulantly turning large liquid eyes at her guardian. 

Rei snickered in the background.

"No, Usagi, you're not crazy. Chandra really was your tutor. But in your past life," Luna stated drooping her head a little at the thought of trying to explain without giving too much away.

"Past life?" Makoto asked curiously.

"Luna what do you mean?" Rei demanded.

"I thought as much," Ami said nodding knowledgeably. "It makes sense with some of the odd things Usagi's been saying lately. Plus we are senshi, guardians, born to protect the princess. And a princess being reincarnated fits right into many of the old myths and legends. As her guardians we would have to be brought back too," she finished before glancing around at their gaping stares. "What?"

Luna recovered enough to reply, "No, you're quite right Ami. I just wasn't expecting you to have figured it out so quickly." '_Thank Serenity that I don't have to explain anything…They'll all be remembering more and more now…'_

"So these are just memories?" Makoto asked with confusion in her eyes.

"Chandra is remembering them too," Usagi stated quietly.

"Hmm that's true," Ami pondered.

"I wonder though if she actually remembers though," Makoto mused. "She didn't even seem to realize that Usagi didn't call her Kasahara-sensei."

"But why would our old tutor be reincarnated too?" Rei asked. "I thought it was just us, as the princess' protectors."

"You're right," Ami responded. "I don't know exactly why someone like Kasahara-sensei was reincarnated too."

Usagi was strangely quiet.

"Well, let's end this meeting for today," Luna said firmly. "We've all got plenty to think about. And I have the feeling that we'll all be remembering more and more as time goes on."

* * *

In this dream she was younger, much much younger. It was as if she were looking down on herself and watching. She remembered this day, this memory. It was the first day she'd met the boy from her dreams in grade school. 

He was shy and polite with dark locks that were just a little too long and absolutely a mess. Thick glasses hid his eyes and he had to keep pushing them up to be able to see clearly. He was shorter than most of the boys in the room. His introduction was short and polite and it was obvious that he was painfully shy. She remembered being curious by him – he didn't seem to be like all the other boys. He was different somehow.

She watched again as he was assigned to sit next to her, and she felt again that boundless excitement to be able to meet someone new and sate her curiosity about him. She turned to him, introducing herself immediately with her best smile.

Instead of the shy polite response she was expecting from the boy, he asked "Has anyone ever told you your hair looks like dumplings? Or maybe spaghetti and meatballs… Either way, your hair's really weird."

But what surprised Usagi the most out of this exchange were her own words: "Mamoru-baka you jerk! Take that back!"

* * *

A.N.: All right, all right. I know it's mind-numbingly short for one of my chapters, but as I just posted the last chapter three days ago… It begs the question, "Who loves ya, baby?" 

So give a little love in return and leave the stressed authoress a review. She finished with all her exams today and this is her therapy session.

Oh and 'Chandra' is a name in Sanskrit mythology of a demon character, but the actual word means 'moon.' And near as I can figure teachers are demons anyway (this is me conveniently forgetting that I'd like to maybe be a teacher someday…).

And you may have noticed Usagi's speech becoming a little more formalized. It's all part of the process…

Cheerio! 3/15/06


	8. Chapter 8

**The Dancing Dream**

**Chapter 8**

**By Magawa**

Mamoru stifled a chuckle as he watched his Usako unsuccessfully waltz around the studio. She looked adorably pathetic and in desperate need of a decent partner.

She was more graceful than he would have thought considering she really remembered nothing of her royal past. Luna had kept him up-to-date on her nightly remembrances and he took considerable joy in the knowledge that if nothing else they shared their dreams. Now their dreams were perfectly identical with the small difference that he was remembering every precious detail. He knew from Luna that the same wasn't so for Usagi. A piece or two of information would be all that she was able to recall.

Glancing at his watch distractedly Mamoru called out for everyone to switch partners yet again. This had been the fourth partner swap today and Usagi was often the first grabbed up. Scowling slightly Mamoru looked in her direction only to see a gawky middle schooler leading his Usako around. Although there was a severe shortage of males in the class Usagi had had a male partner at every exchange. Well, except the time her friend Makoto had bullied the others away… And although Usagi remained perfectly polite around all the male attention both he and Makoto could tell what a strain it put on her. Really excepting for her practice with Makoto, Usagi was hard-pressed to learn anything the way she had been fending off potential suitors.

He winced in sympathy as he saw the boy step on her feet yet again. Maybe he'd cut this round a little short…

"Switch!" Mamoru called out loud enough for everyone to hear. Reluctantly the younger boy broke away from Usagi and turned to find a new victim. Mamoru saw Usagi relax for barely a second before tensing again. Turning to glance in the direction Usagi was looking he saw why. A middle-aged man with desperate eyes was heading towards her - probably in an effort to snag her as a partner yet again.

Quickly spotting a grandfatherly looking gentleman that hadn't yet danced with Usagi, Mamoru hurried over to play interference.

By the time Mamoru reached the older gentlemen he was asking a beautiful young blonde woman to dance and Usagi was politely trying to avoid the hentai.

"Excuse me Grandfather, would you mind if I cut in?" Mamoru asked quickly. "I noticed this young lady having trouble earlier and I wanted to show her how to fix her steps."

"Not a problem young man," the grandfather answered. "Looks like everyone has got a partner already so I'll just sit this one out."

"There's no need for that," Mamoru replied. "Tsukino-san over there still needs a partner."

The older gentleman must have seen Mamoru's determination or possibly Usagi's desperation because he headed over towards Usagi without further delay. Mamoru watched until Usagi graciously accepted the older man's invitation. An unholy grin lit his face as the middle-aged man skulked off towards the sidelines to watch. With Mamoru occupying a pupil their number was odd and so the hentai was completely partnerless. Obviously this practice round could stand to be a little longer than normal…

Returning his gaze to his partner now that his Usako was safe from wandering hands Mamoru caught the full force of his partner's calculating stare.

"Er… I'm sorry about that Miss…?" Mamoru began politely.

"Oh no worries, my name is Minako – or just Mina if you're feeling lazy." The girl grinned in good humor. Mamoru smiled back, "All right then Mina-san."

"So…" Mina began, "my steps are… off? And here I thought I was doing just fine dancing with you while you were off in La La land…"

"Uh…" Mamoru stuttered unable to lie under the intensity of the glare she leveled at him. Deflating slighty under the pressure Mamoru braced himself for the purely feminine teasing to come.

"I was just trying to protect Tsukino-san from that hentai who was trying to dance with her again…"

Mina nodded sagely all mock anger gone. "Ah yes, I thought so."

Mamoru looked up quickly. "You did?"

Mina nodded again before a sly smile overtook her features. "Yes, but I am now wondering why you didn't bother 'protecting' anyone else…"

"Well…"

Mina continued on seemingly oblivious to his mumblings, "but what I am MOST curious about is why you didn't just ask Usagi to dance yourself instead of playing the 'unsung hero' by dancing with me?"

"Uh-well, you see…" Mamoru started. "Those are all very good questions Minako-san… but I don't think you'd really even believe me if I told you my reasoning…"

"You love her," Mina stated plainly.

All defenses down with her blunt statement Mamoru blurted out, "How on Earth did you know that?"

Mina laughed lightly before murmuring, "More like how on Venus…"

At Mamoru's confused look Mina dropped all pretenses. "Okay, Endymion-honey – Let's get straight to the point..."

* * *

Usagi stretched her arms out high over her head letting out the tension in her back and shoulders. "Ugh… That might have been the worst dance class I've ever taken…" 

Makoto laughed a little before tugging down the rising hem of Usagi's blouse. "Oh come on Bunny, it's only the second class and you were swamped with guys…"

"Not as if that was any fun…" Usagi grumbled as she started to walk in the vague direction of home.

"I know!" Makoto sighed heavily before following Usagi. "I didn't even get to dance with Kiyosh or Hiro. And next to Mamoru they're the best-looking guys in class."

"That Mamoru-baka is NOT good-looking!" Usagi pouted stomping one foot delicately.

"Usagi," Makoto started sternly. "We've been though this. If we ever bothered to look up the word 'gorgeous' in the dictionary whose picture would be beside it?"

Usagi's eyes dropped dejectedly before tilting her head slightly to the side to look at Makoto innocently through her lashes. Her voice was mischievious, "Brad Pitt?"

"Damn straight!" Makoto enthused before remembering her earlier line of reasoning. "I mean no! Well, yes, Brad Pitt IS gorgeous… but I was talking about Mamoru-_sensei_…"

Usagi giggled at her friend's floundering defense and praise of the well-known movie star before sobering at the mention of Mamoru. "I know you were Mako-chan, but it's hard for me to think of him as good-looking, hot-date material when he only sees _me_ as a little girl to tease and insult."

"Yeah that's true," Makoto sighed overdramatically. "Pity he won't dance with any of his students though. I'd dance with him if he did."

"He danced with one today. I saw him, "Usagi stated, her words coming out more huffily than she'd meant them to.

Mako arched one eyebrow at her. "He danced with someone and it wasn't you?"

"Of course it wasn't me! Why on the moon would Mamoru want to dance with me? Even if he IS the teacher...No, it was a really pretty blonde girl that I didn't see last time."

"Oh yeah," Makoto replied tapping one forefinger on her chin. "She must have just started today."

"Yeah and she's already got Mamoru wrapped around her finger," Usagi grumbled darkly, far too quiet for Makoto to hear her.

"Did you say something Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked curiously.

"I, uh, said she must have had previous lessons. She was really good…"

* * *

Rei had been meditating in front of the fire for nearly an hour now. The flames crackled brightly at her, seemingly pleased to withhold its secrets from her. The flames danced and leapt every so often teasing her with a glance. 

For the last couple of days Rei's devotion to fire meditation had been unwavering. Every spare moment she had was spent in prayer – to learn about the past and the lives they'd led, for the present and the perils they currently faced and for the uncertain future that involved them all.

Her fire flickered a little brighter tempting her closer with the promise of a secret. Searching the flames desperately for the answer the sacred fire offered up a singleimage.

The flames seemed to consume her as the image burned itself into her memory although she only felt a pleasant warmth. The image expanded widening until the priestess could see the full tableaux being offered to her.

It was exactly as Usagi had described her dreams, except that she couldn't remember Usagi describing this particular image. Usagi was beautifully gowned and perched atop a high balcony ledge. Standing very close to her was a tall dark-haired man. In the background Rei could see the stars and the overwhelmingly large Earth dominated much of the hardershe could hear strains of a lilting melody.

As she watched the dark-haired man leaned forward to give Usagi a passionate kiss. But before Rei could see any more the sacred fire abruptly went out leaving her with just one thought.

"Mamoru."

* * *

A.N.: Sorry it has taken me so long to get this out to you. Will you pitchfork me if I tell you this has been finished since Tuesday and I just didn't have time to post it? I had an interview Wednesday and it went okay. I'll find out April 13th if I got it. Wish me luck. Hugs for everyone that have read this far. You have no idea how much I appreciate you... (I think I owe my sanity to you...) 3/31/06 


End file.
